Holiday Special
by Lemonn-Limee
Summary: Every teenager wants to know whats in their Christmas presents. Cam and her friends aren't any different.Well, when you're a spy, things are just a little bit easier. R&R please.


Ok guys so I wanted to do a special for the Holiday and I got this idea. I hope you like it. Haha.

_**Operation: Secret Santa**_

_**Operatives: Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry (hereby known as 'the operatives')**_

_**The operatives synced comms units, tracking devices, and watches. The operatives also equipped themselves with tape, emergency wrapping paper, bugs, repelling devices, bomb-earrings, video-camera necklaces and bracelets, and black boots/tennis shoes for effect. The operatives set up in their positions.**_

Liz set up her computer and technological devices in our room; there were so many they spread from her desk over the beds and scattered the floor. She slid her headphones on and set a motion sensor by the door so she wouldn't be snuck up on.

"Bookworm is in position," she said.

Cam shifted her weight from her heels to her toes as she waited, crouching behind a statue three doors down from her mother's office. She heard the door open and close, and listened as the footsteps went down the stairs. She caught a glimpse of her mother's back when she reached the bottom.

"The chicken has left the coop," Cam whispered the signal.

Bex leaned her head back against the wall and tried to look thoughtful. Two teachers and three fellow sisters of Gallagher walked by before the hallway was clear again. She sauntered to the end of the hallway and set up a rope barrier with a sign hanging from it. 'TOXIC CHEMICAL SPILL; PLEASE FIND ALTERNATE ROUTE' it read. She set one up on the other end and then poured out the homemade food-coloring tainted mixture of water and white grape juice between the two signs. She set up a mop and bucket beside it. She then made her way to the end, climbed over the rope, and rounded the corner.

"You can't go that way. Someone spilled some chemicals," she told everyone she passed until she was a few classrooms away. "The path is clear," she muttered.

Macey brushed her long dark hair out of her face and looked at her messy uniform. Perfect. She blew out a quick breath and silently opened the door. The security man was sitting with her back to her, just like in the movies. She tiptoed until she was close enough to touch him. She silently unwrapped the Nap-O-Tine patch and with one quick motion, slapped it on the guy's head. He instantly went limp, and she crawled over him to the controls.

"The eye is in the beholder," she said.

They were in.

"Duchess are you in position?" Cam asked.

"Ready and waiting," Bex responded almost instantly.

"Now or never Cam, let's go," Liz said.

"Alright. Chameleon is on the move." Cam quickly ran down the empty hallway to her mother's office door. She picked the simple lock, unset the alarm, and quickly slid inside, closing the door behind her.

The Christmas tree was tall and beautiful, adding life to the room beside the fireplace. Beneath the tree were presents wrapped in red, green, gold, and snowmen dancing with reindeer paper, all tied up with bows.

"Target acquired," Cam whispered.

"All clear," Macey commented.

"All clear," Bex said.

"All clear," Liz added, and Cam walked over to the tree. She bent down and searched through the madness of boxes they themselves had placed under there to find some with their names on the 'To:' label. The first she found was to Liz from Cam's mom.

"Bookworm. Midsized. Box. About five pounds, hard. Commencing sneak sequence," Cam joked. She gently tore open the side of the wrapping and unfolded the corner. "Looks like a chemical set and a pass to some show or something," Cam said, quickly refolding directly on the creases and resealing it with a fresh piece of tape directly over the old one.

"Still clear," all three whispered.

Cam moved on, sliding the boxes back exactly where they were before she moved them. She came across a small box with Macey's name on it.

"Peacock. Small. Box. Light and rattles. Commencing sneak sequence," she said, swallowing a laugh and getting on with it. The ribbon was blocking all the tape spots, so she pulled one side loose and opened it from the side. "It's in a jewelry box. And there's a pass like Liz's," she whispered. She refolded and taped. When she stretched the ribbon back over it, it fell off. It had been stretched too far before.

"Crap," Cam muttered. They had forgotten to get ribbon.

"What?" Bex asked.

"Ribbon!" Cam whispered, searching her mother's desk drawers frantically for some ribbon. Nothing. She looked around groaned. Suddenly, something caught her eye. The wall paper was off pattern just slightly on the wall above the fireplace! How had she never noticed that? She raced over to it and felt the edge, looking for a way to open a compartment.

She must have hit something because it popped open and hiding in a small compartment was a roll of wrapping paper, ribbon, scissors, tape, and a small gift box. As tempted as she was to grab the gift box, she grabbed the ribbon instead.

"Problem solved," Cam whispered, retying the ribbon around the present and setting it back in its place beneath the tree. She returned the ribbon and scissors and closed the compartment.

The next present she grabbed was Bex's.

"Duchess. Tiny. Lightweight. Very lightweight. Commencing sneak sequence." She quickly tore the edge and peeked. It was a blank box. "Going in further," Cam said, gently ripping the paper back across the top. She opened the box and reached down inside.

"Tissue paper, and one of the pass things like the other two had," she told them. She refolded the paper over the box, but you could tell where the rip was. She took out her emergency paper and patched over the rips, hiding the tape and ripped edges. When it looked like it had before, unless you inspected it very closely, she slid it back under the tree and reached for the only present she hadn't inspected yet.

"Mine," she whispered. She didn't describe it.

"Still clear, all for go," everyone said.

"Commencing sneak sequence," she whispered, gently tearing back the paper. Her finger was still under the tape when she heard something unexpected. She jerked her head around, sending her hair flying around her back.

"Nice little operation you've got going on," the intruder said.

"Just stand there and be quiet for a minute," Cam said with a smile, before turning back to her work. She peeked through the side of the paper and the box and saw a few movies, a pass like her friends', and a smaller box. She rewrapped it and put it back in its spot.

"Movies, thing like yours, and a smaller box. Clear for go?" Cam asked, standing up and inspecting the room, making sure there was no evidence of her enter.

"Mrs. Morgan, can you help me with this question, please? I don't understand how to get it," Cam heard Bex say, stalling her mother.

"Clear. Move, move, move!" They all said except Bex who was listening to Cam's mom explain something about chemical bonds, reactions, and explosions.

Cam took the hint and grabbed the intruder's hand on the way out. She slid the door closed quietly and dashed to her hiding spot behind the statue.

"Chameleon is out!" She whispered.

"Chicken is on her way. Stay hidden," Bex said. Cam watched her mom unlock the door and walk in. As soon as the door was closed, she dashed, followed quickly by her captive, to the other end of the hallway. She passed Bex's chemical spill, grabbed Bex, and continued running down the hall. Once a good three halls away, they slowed to a walk and picked up Macey. She had returned the security guard to his seat, erased the hallway footage, and woke him up before sneaking out.

They walked in their room to find Liz's gear put up and stashed away, except for a few key notes and her homework in Culture and Assimilation.

"Who let him through?" Cam asked, pointing to where the intruder was standing, jacketless in the middle of winter, leaning against the wall.

"Guilty," they all said, looking sheepish.

"I have a present for you. This is one you can open now without sneaking around," he said, handing her a box he pulled out from under the bed.

"You let him in!" Cam gasped, looking at Liz. She shrugged.

"Are you going to open it or just stare?" he asked, his sea-green eyes twinkling.

Cam sat down on the bed and tore off the wrapping paper. She opened the box and pulled out a leather jacket.

"Now, may I have mine back?" Zach asked.

"That was going to be _your_ Christmas present," Cam muttered, setting the jacket down beside her and getting up to get Zach's jacket from her closet. He slid it on and smirked.

"Thanks Gallagher Girl," he said.  
"Thanks Zach," she said back. He left through the window.

"Merry Christmas Cam!" Her roommates sang, and she laughed. The wind blew snow in through the open window, but instead of closing it, she slid on her new jacket with a smile.

"What are these?" All four girls asked at the same time, holding up the tickets they had received (as expected) from Cam's mom.

"Tickets. To spend the summer in Nevada with Cam's grandparents."

"Cool!" They all said simultaneously.

* * *

**Please review! Happy Holiday season to everyone! :)**


End file.
